Sora's Gift
by Yak Yomoto Ashitaka Kytoshi
Summary: This basically starrs Sora. The Digidestined try to save her from Deletion but they arrive too late................Well Bye Yak


5:18pm

As the Digital world becomes bit by bit under the evil Digimon Emperor 's power the digidestined decided it that once and for all the Digimon Emperor had to be defeated. The Digimon Emperor knowing that they would come again created a plan that would ultimately destroy one of them.

As they entered the digital world they came into one of the most desolate areas of the digital world. Surrounded by lush green forests the, digidestined looked nervously around for a control spire. But so far there was nothing but a forest of tall trees that covered the area created a canopy that blocked nearly a third of the sunlight. " I don't see anything, Tai." Sora yelled from the entrance of the forest. " Keep looking. It's got to be here somewhere.""Well I for one think this is a waste of time, its not as if the Digimon emperor is just going to show himself to us," Davis muttered. Suddenly the group of kids heard an odd stinging sound. As they each slowly turned around to look they discovered Niraremon flying towards them. Unsuprisely it had a dark ring. " Run,"Tai yelled as he ran deeper into the forest. " You don't have to tell me twice," Matt said as he hurried to catch up. "Actually Matt, he doesn't have to tell us at all," Izzy breathlessly cried out. As the others ran through the forest the roots and trees more than doubled, making their escape even harder. Quickly glancing at Niraremon T.k did not notice the tree root that was that was before him. In that instant Niraremon began to close the gap. As the digimon prepared to attack with its dart wings t.k stood rooted to the ground still kneeling at the root at where he had tripped. As t.k gave a terrified yell for help the others could not or come fast enough being to deep in the forest. Add the dart was fired somewhere very near him he heard sora cry,"noooooooooo. Using herself as a shield she blocked the dart as it came narrowing closer. The other kids ran back into the path and stood frightened unable to help. Bioyomon made a spiral twister. Even the dart was diverged it still narrowed towards Sora braising her skin by a small scratch barely visible as it hit he the tree behind it. Suddenly communicating through the dark ring the emperor ordered Niraremon to come back.** "**But why master, "asked wormon. "Because you incompetent fool this is going to be a day they will never forget." Kent cackled as he watched through the view screen. 

"Hey that's strange Niraremon heading back off." Matt said. He's probably got too afraid to face us," Davis said. As the others reached out help Sora they asked if she was fine. "Yeah I'm okay. Barely a scratch." She said. "How about you t.k." I'm fine except for thee fact that I was scared out of my wits." t.k answered. "Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor." Kari chuckled. As they headed off Sora collapsed to the grass. Sora," Tai yelled. "What happened?"Matt inquired."I know," Izzy quietly called out. They all turned to him. Tai was kneeling on the ground with Sora. " I was doing research on Niraremon and since his arrows are covered with poison that aren't as poisonous to digimon as the are to us…"Izzy drifted off. What izzy,"Tai asked,"I can take it." "That just the thing I don't think you can." "Tell me." Tai said in a low voice knowing what was going to be said. He needed to know for sure. What Izzy was about to say confirmed his thoughts."You see Tai, Sora doesn't have much time left." No it can't be." Tai muttered. He picked up Sora and seeing a small temple near by ran towards it. Inside laid a small tomb. He gently laid Sora on the tomb and kneeled at her side. Tai grasped her palm in both arms and whispered'" Don't leave. We need you Sora. We need you."

Tai continued to stay by her side even as Matt entered the temple. Matt stood at the entrance pale as he watched the scene. The other kids stood rooted to the crowd staring towards the temple. The Digimon emperor .He must have the cure." T.k said. "We're Sora 's only hope. And the Digimon emperor is the only one who's can save her. "There's only one way to save her. From what my computer tells me the only cure is to have a rare Enaramon's horn that only sheds after the digimon has fully evolved," said Izzy. "Then let's go. We don't have any time to waste. Sora could ….."Davis trailed off. They all fell silent. T.k broke the silence. "enough standing around we have to find the horn." they went off into the deeper end of the forest. Hours passed by and still there was no sign of them. 

Taistill kneeled at the tomb beside Sora even as the life began to drain before him. Don't worry Sora they'll come. They'll come. Sora looked straight ahead and slowly closed her eyes. "No Sora .no." Tai whispered. "You can't." But even as he said this Sora 's hand went limp in his arms. Alone in his pain he did not hear the noise behind him. Matt stood still staring at the tomb. Tai. Tai. We found It We found it." Kari cried. "Enaramon let us have it….." T.k slowed to a stop as he began to notice a changein the room. He glanced over at matt and for the first time he saw tears. He had never seen his brother cry. Never. We can't be too late. We just can't.

Then he looked over at Tai who still held on to Sora's hand. Not believing that she had died. Everyone watched slowly as Sora was deleted. quickly .So quickly. She couldn't be dead. She was apart of him. She was apart of all of them. they stared at the empty tomb but nothing was there. Almost as if Sora had never really left. Almost as if she had never died.

"You 're too late."Tai's voice carried out through the silence. "If you had come sooner maybe she wouldn't be dead."T.k bowed his head in silence accepting the fact that if it wasn't for him…….. " Tai,"Matt said quietly," we can't change anything. Stop blaming t.k. It wasn't his fault. It was none of our faults. "Stop protecting him now. Maybe you should have protected him sooner. Sora risked her life to save him. Which was exactly what you should have been doing." "Tai calm down you can't change the fact that she dead," he swallowed and continued," and there's nothing you can do to change it." Tai stood with his clenched hands by his side. "That's what you think." Tai rushed himself at matt and threw a heavy punch. Kari and T.k and the others had seen Tai and Matt fight. But never like this. Each punch was truly meant to hurt the other. "She's dead Tai. I know it hurts." "How do you know the pain I'm feeling. How do any of you know." " We loved her too. You weren't the only one." Tai looking at Matt through his tears got up and looked at the other kids. "Its true Tai you aren't the only one."kari said as she wiped a tearfrom her face. Tai bowed his head as he sank to his knees knowing it was truth. Matt stood up and looked at Tai's huddled figure. Tai had always been the leader of the digidestined and now…….Suddenlyhe saw Tai stand up and run into the temple. Everyone rushed after him. He began to pound his hand on the tomb. His hand and his face were filled with small braises and bruised. But even so Tai did not seem to notice. They all waited. Motionless. Tai fell down to his knees. Tai '"Kari asked. "Are you okay? Tai wiped his face with his sleeve. He stood and turned towards them. "There's only one thing left to do and that get the Digimon emperor." Tai. No. Not revenge." Kari said. "No .not for.revenge. For answers.

To be continued……

Read the next installment. "The Capture of the Digimon Emperor"

How will they all react to the Digimon Emperor .The same one who tried to capture their Digimon. And the one who's responsible for Sora's death. . And who would appear and is Sora lost forever or can the Digidestined find away to bring her back

Chapter Two

The Capture of the Digimon Emperor

They all gathered around Davis as he talked. "We launch a full attack. We can't afford for any one else to get hurt." "We spit into groups. Tai, you and Matt lead the others into the Digimon Emperor's Headquarters while I provide a diversion. We all meet at half way through the forest near the lake. They headed off. Soon they were at the most powerful Control spire, which is the same one that the Digimon Emperor hides." The Digimon Emperor unprepared for the attack was taken by surprise or so the digidestined thought. As the Davis Kari t.k and yolei came to lead a diversion, they found to their own surprise that there was nothing. There were no digimon in sight not even guards. And neither was the Digimon emperor. "Do you think he gave up?" Yolei asked. "No. He wouldn't give up this easily. He's got something up his sleeve. He wouldn't live the control spire unprotected unless……" "Unless what?"Kari asked. Suddenly there was a sudden roar."Unless that," T.k cried out as the sudden appearance of many digimon trailed towards them. It is time for me to digivolve, Davis. "Go get them." Davis yelled. T.k, Kari, and Yolei nodded at their digimon. They all armor digivolved into framedramon, Pegeusmon, Nertirmon, and Halsemon. Together they all stood facing the increasing amount ofdigimon.

Tai Matt Izzy and Cody all wondered how they were going to go in without being seen. "According to my calculations on my computer there's a door out there. But its being guarded by Pagumon. " We can take them Tai. "I know but we might tip off the emperor." "Tai's right we can't take that chance." Izzy said. "Now coming to real question .How are we going to get in." Cody asked. "I can help you," a voice said. "Wormon,"they all said in surprise. Wormon appeared from the shadows. "You why would you want to help us?" Tai asked. This all too dangerous and Ken might get hurt. At least with you I know he will be safe. "Alright," Matt said. As soon as wormon was at the entrance matt whispered to them," Can we trust him?" "We don't have any other choice." Cody said as they all glanced towards wormon. Passing over the sleeping digimon, it became apparent how wormon had accomplished his part of the bargain. Wormon had given the digimon a food that was layered with sleeping mediation. Afterwards he broke the dark rings. You head up that hall and Ken is in there." "Wait. Aren't you coming with us," Cody asked curiously. "No,"wormon replied quietly," The digimon emperor is very dangerous. And some things are better left unknown."They watched as wormon disappeared down a doorway. As they walked they finally came to a stop at a door. "This is it," Tai said. He hesitantly put his hand on the door and opened it. It wasn't locked. Obviously if you were an emperor with Ken's power there wouldn't be a need for a lock. As quietly as they could they entered the small room. The digimon emperor knowing they were there sent to defeat them. Tai knew that if Agumon could digivolve he destroy them. Unfortunately the only digimon that could digivolve was Amadilamon. Cody nodded at him and he armor digivolved into Digmon. That isn't going to be enough,"Tai thought. Suddenly out in the corner of his eyes he noticed the dark digivice. As long as the Digimon emperor has the dark digivice he will control every things. That is if he has it. Tai knew the emperor would not give it to him voluntarily. Matt noticing the same nodded at Tai. Tai and Matt quietly crept up unnoticeably to the emperor. As soon as as they were close enough in range they grabbed the emperor. Ken being athlete himself was nothing short of being strong. He roughly pushed Tai and Matt as they fought for control of the dark digivice. As both boys knocked the control out of his hand. It slid across the floor into the shadows. At last the digimon Emperor was defeated. Matt roughly held Ken's hands back as they stood up. But now that they have finally Digimon Emperor what were they going to do with him.

As the rest of the digidestined met up they found to their amazement the Emperor who had once controlled almost everything in the digital world, now helpless and tied to a tree.Near him were Tai Matt Izzy and Cody gathered around a small campfire. As they all neared the campfire. Suddenly they noticed a metal beam slowly rise to the surface. In it was a face they hadn't seen a along time. Gennai. Gennai stood exactly as they remembered. Tai's fist clenched my his sides and he angrily yelled." Why come to us now Gennai. You knew Sora was going to die didn't you. Why did you let her die." Gennai said nothing and curiously Izzy wondered why. Doesn't he have anything to say in his defense or is Tai actually right."Gennai calmly replied," I couldn't contact you because of the Digimon Emperor 's control. There is only one way to bring your friend Sora back and if you follow the stairs it will lead you to my home. As he bent down to turn off the transmission he said "oh and don't forget to bring Ken with you. The transmission turned off and slowly sank into its place in the ground. As unusual the water broke apart to reveal a staircase. They untied Ken and lead him down the stairs. As they entered the beatiful garden they looked around in amazement. All except for Tai who clutched the rope that painfully tied up the emperor. Quickly Tai took the remainder of the rope and tied the emperor once again to a tree. Gennai appeared and welcomed them.Tai tried to remained calm and did so through out the entire evening. Nearly. They mostly ate in silence but talked a bit about what they did since four years ago. Tai said nothing. Just ate in silence. During the dinner none noticed as Yolei left with an extra bowl of food. Yolei walk through the door and head straight towards Ken. "What do you want,"he crossly asked. "Here I just wanted to give you this," she said as she held out the bowl and settled it into a place into the grass. "I don't need it. Go away." He turned his head away. Yolei's eyes welled up with tears. She tried not to cry .she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of knowing he made her cry. Even so a tear ran down her cheek as she hurriedly wiped it with her sleeve. She walked off into the relatively large forest. Kari being the closest towards the door noticed the scene. She stepped outside and headed out towards the path where Yolei last was. Not far off she saw Yolei sitting at a pond staring out at something. Yolei turned her head as Kari walked towards her. Kari sat down next to her and asked," What's wrong?" I don't know to what think anymore. Every thing's changed. She said she would always said she'd be there. She said we'd be friends forever." She was trying hard not to cry but still tears ran down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them off but instead continued to look solemnly at the pond "We'll get her back I promise." "Kari." What is it Yolei" "Don't make promises you can't keep." we will get her back. I mean it. And to prove it. Here have this you can give it back to me when we get Sora back. Until then you were it Kari took off the tag that she wore around her neck and handed to Yolei. ."Kari."" what is it Yolei?" "Thanks." " Anytime Yolei. We better be getting back. The others must be worried." "Okay. Hope they don't send in the cavalry." Yolei gave a wry smile as she wiped her face with her sleeve. 

As soon as they entered through Gennai's front house they noticed a sudden change in, at first light mood, in the house. Tai stood up and said," How can we get her back. I sick of waiting." Tai was standing up with his hand clenched at his side. "Tai calm down, , " Gennai said exasperated. " I know your 're worried about her but trying to beat it out of me won't help." " I'm sorry Gennai." Tai said as he bowed." I'm a bit stressed out." Tai sat back down as Gennai raised a hand to signal for he was about to say something important and for silence. It was unnecessary to silence since they were already quiet by Tai's earlier outburst." There's only one way to bring her back and that is to......" Throughtout the entire talk Gennai did not mention Sora's name, as it would be too painful to even say it. Or maybe it was just, maybe better off until they got her back.Later that night as they got ready for bed Izzy yelled to Tai, "Do you think what Gennai said is true." "Yeah. We'll find out tomorrow at the Digimon emperor's control spire." Then they both went to sleep.At about mid night t.k began to toss and turn. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. "No I'm sorry. I never meant to ….." Suddenly t.k jumped up in bed. Breathly deeply he decided to get some air outside near the lake. Kari awoke to see him get up and wondered what it was to make him get up so late in the night. T.k settle by the lake. Kari got up and walked towards him. He didn't seem to notice her even as she sat down. "T.k are you okay?" " I keep on seeing it over and over. I see Sora's face and everyone's else's and they're all there saying it." "What do they say T.k." Kari asked." They say I'm responsible. That it's because of me, that Sora 's dead because of me. In my dreams I see her and she just says its my fault. She just kept repeating it. Then I remember her face the moment before she died. How empty her face looked….." "That's not true."" Yes it is.Tai does." "Tai doesn't blame you. Tai. He taking it the hardest of all of us. But you see you can't change the past any more than I can." "T.k turned his head.""How can you be so sure." You heard what Gennai said. Please have hope T.k. Without your hope where would we be." T.k still stared out at the lake. Knowing he needed time to think she got up and headed back towards the house she turned around and said. . You aren't responsible for what happened. don't blame yourself t.k. If I don't, why should you."? Kari went back into the house back to sleep. T.k stared at the lake so hard that he feel into a deep sleep right beside the lake itself. At that very moment the Digimon emperor untied the ropes and made his escape. 

To be continued …….. The Digimon Emperor has escaped. Where will he go? Will they get Sora back? If so how. And if they fail will there be another way to save her. Find out in the third and final installment "Sora"s Return".

Chapter Three

Sora's Return

The Digimon emperor being a great athlete held his breath long enough to swim back to shore where hi received help from the digimon Wormon. Now the digidestined prepare to go to get their friend Sora back from permanent deletion.

Tai impatiently waited for the others to finish their breakfast. He argued that they should hurry and get it overwith Izzy said that it would be remotely impossible to achieve their goal if they didn't prepare themselves for it. As soon as they were done Tai made a long run to the spire. At last they were there. They went inside. If Gennai is correct then Sora being computer data can be transformed back into herself again. All they needed was the technology, which brings in the control spire. Thanks to ken it had enough power to bring Sora back. After wards they would destroy it hopefully ending the emperor's control. They easily walked into the spire without any trouble as they headed to its main control room they did not notice the Digimon emperor behind them. When they finally entered the room Izzy set to work. The night before after Tai's last and most t recent outburst Gennai told them that if they could enter the spire and have enough energy to power it up shewould be able to bring her back. Sora's digital image began to appear. Suddenly out of the shadows the Digimon emperor came at them. He headed for Izzy. there was something very important on that system's memory banks and he knew that if allowed to go on they destroy it, after Sora returned. He couldn't let that happen. He shoved a surprised Izzy out of the way.Sora's image disappeared asthe emperor worked to save the files. Without them noticing he took a disk and hid it up his sleeve. Tai being shocked at the emperor's appearance. Quickly realizing the Digimon emperor was trying to stop Sora from coming back launched himself at the emperor whilea second later telling Izzy to go and get a move on it. Tai punched the emperor again and again. The emperor didn't make a sound even as Tai's clenched fist connected with his face. It was strange that he didn't retaliate. But the kids were focused on the other side the room.Sora's image reappeared and in a split second she was there again.Every thing went silent almost like the world stopped. A voice she called out,' Tai." As Tai stopped and stood he faced the group. In unison they group of kids split into two. Each on one side of Sora. Izzy off to her right breathed asigh of relief. It was finally over." "Sora," Tai asked in shock as she got up and wearily walked towards him. "I guess it's harder to be deleted and redownloaded than people say it is. You up for a soccer game Tai." She asked. "I think so, but the last few days are being to take their toll." He said. They all laughed not noticing as the Digimon emperor head towards a secret room. As he silently closed the door he took out the disk. " It a good thing this was still intact. It's the only thing I haveleft that can defeat the digidestined. Without it my control of the digital world will always be questioned.

To be continued……….

Just what is this disk and what knowledge does it hold what's in store for the digidestined next time. This time will this be their final defeat and Ken's ultimate victory. Find out next time on Digimon digital monsters

Dear readers,

I hope you enjoyed my story. Unfortunately it had changes to the plot which made the story fairly weak. Overall I hoped you liked it. I'm don't think there will be another chapter. Maybe I'll just leave this to you.

Sincerely a great Digimon fan 

y.k


End file.
